Through thick and thin
by mattsbitch
Summary: Light lives an uneventful life as a rich business man. L lives a lonely life as a seventeen year old high school student with an alcoholic for a mother. They soon meet through the power of the internet and become something in each other's lives that they never expected. ((I still suck at summaries))
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Well, here it is. I'm thinking that the chapters for this story will be longer than the last story. Oh well, we'll see. The new chapter for my other story will be up tomorrow, I got halfway through writing it and decided it was time to sleep. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyways, with that said, enjoy!**_

* * *

/Light's P.O.V/

Same shit, different day. I rub my temples. Another huge migraine, distracting me from the work that I'm supposed to be completing. I'm the last one in the office again, of course.

Unlike my coworkers, I like to finish my paperwork and make sure that everything is in order before I return back to my boring life in my oversized house. Everyone else is probably at home with their wives and children, eating their dinners and conversing over their events of the day. I stand up from my chair, stretching my body from the lack of movement throughout the day before seating myself back down again and finishing up the last of my papers.  
I'm not in any rush to get home to my uninteresting maids. It's annoying to have them oggle over me all the time, seeing as how I'm not even interested in women. Maybe I should find some other maids, possibly men. Attractive ones. At least then I'll have some eye candy. But you can't blame me. I'm a twenty-two year old single man. I need some excitement in my life.

By the time I'm done all the paperwork for the day, it's 11:30 at night. I clean off my desk and decide to browse around the internet on my personal laptop before heading home. I open up Google Chrome and type in the first site that comes to mind. Tumblr. I rarely ever go on this website. I only do it when I'm dreadfully bored and try to find things that could peak my interest in the slightest. I log in to my usual account and start scrolling through my dashboard, seeing multiple black and white pictures and text posts of people complaining about how they're in desperate need of a close relationship with somebody. I'm forced to unfollow many of these people, annoyed by their lack of intelligence and grammar/punctuation mistakes throughout their posts.  
I soon come by a text post made by someone I don't ever remember following. I skim through the post, identifying that they're advertising some dating website. Hm, may as well. I open up a new tab, type in the name of the website and find myself on a brightly colored webpage. I'm lonely and single, so why not? I create an account and set my profile photo as the picture from my sister Sayu's wedding. I'm in my nicest suit in the picture, and I gotta say I look pretty damn attractive in it too. After my profile is set up, I log out and close my laptop. I'll check the account again in the morning. Hopefully I'll have some contact requests in my inbox. I put my laptop in it's bag and pull on my overly-expensive coat, zipping it up.

/L's P.O.V/

It's 11:00 at night and I'm just starting my homework. I blame my mother and her damn drinking habits. She had been out all day and hasn't come back, so I presume she's out getting drunk and laid by everyone in a bar. I had to clean up the whole house when I got home from school, which was a huge pain since she constantly leaves her beer cans and bottles scattered everywhere. A lot of the time she spills them, doesn't even bother cleaning them up and leaves them to stink up the house. It took hours to clean everything up and by the time I was finally done, it was already late and I hadn't even had dinner yet. The only upside to her not being home during dinnertime is she's not around to comment on my eating habits, make fun of me for the way I sit or my pale complexion. I was able to eat all the sweet things that I wanted and sit however I pleased.  
I fly through my homework like it's nothing. Well, because it is. I already know all this stuff. I was teaching myself eleventh grade things while I was in fourth grade. I guess you could call me a genius, because that's what my teachers have always called me. Though having a high IQ has its benefits of never having to stress about tests and exams, it has downsides too. I can just sum it up by saying I've never had a friend before.

I'm not tired at all. I'm actually feeling a little bored at the moment, so I turn to the only thing that can usually keep me entertained in the late hours of the night; my laptop. I open it up and open my browser, going to the Google homepage. I stare at the bright white screen for a while, thinking about the endless possibilities the internet gives me. I bring my legs up to my chest and bring my thumb to my mouth, thinking about what I could do.  
I end up thinking about life at school. Life in general. I'm a pretty lonely person, but then again I've learned that I don't need to depend on other people for happiness, seeing as how a lot of people just pretend that they like you to get things out of you. Though, I do crave a little love. I mean, I'm a seventeen year old homosexual teenage boy. Hormones suck.  
I subconsciously type in the name of a dating website. Why not? Nothing bad could come out of this. The worst that could happen is people just not attempting to contact me after looking at my profile. I set up my account, setting my school photo as my profile picture seeing as how I don't really have any other pictures of myself. This might be the best one I have. After I'm done, I start scrolling through countless profiles of different men, all uninteresting.

Suddenly, a brown haired man catches my eye. His name is Light Yagami. I click on his profile, hoping to finally have found someone. I read through his profile, learning that he likes a lot of classic novels, as well as me. He enjoys classical music, just like me. Not to mention his profile picture shows that he's absolutely beautiful. The suit he's wearing on his tall body looks tailored to perfectly fit him.  
I contemplate sending him a request. Would he like me? His profile says he is a bit older than me, but would he care? He wouldn't have shown up on my page if he set an age restriction.  
I finally gain the nerve to click the contact request button. I quickly click away from his profile after doing so, as if it'll take back me doing so. I close my laptop, not even bothering to log out of my account. I cross my room and lay my lanky body on the bedspread, wondering if he'll accept my request. I hope he does. I hope he finds my profile interesting. I mean, I did notice that we had a lot of things in common according to our likes in the biographies.

I close my eyes, knowing that I may not be able to get to sleep for a long time, but it slows down my thoughts and relaxes my body.

I hear the front door open downstairs and my mother's drunken voice talking to someone else, probably another fuck buddy. I get up to close my door, muffling her annoying voice and the unfamiliar man's voice.

I lay back down and close my eyes again, and soon end up drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: For anyone that isn't following my other story, I'm starting this new thing where I tell you guys the songs that I was listening to while writing. It could open you up to different bands and singers, who knows. Anyways, this chapter has a lot of switching back and forth from L's to Light's P.O.V.**_

_** Songs: Victim - Avenged Sevenfold &amp; Tonight The World Dies - Avenged Sevenfold**_

/Light's P.O.V/

I'm awoken by the loud beeping of my alarm clock, signaling the start of another boring day. It's a Saturday, which means I'll have the whole day to myself, which is an upside I guess.

It takes me longer than necessary to drag myself out of my king-sized bed and into my walk-in closet to select my clothing for the day. I rummage through my things until I finally settle on a black button down shirt and dark brown khakis; simple but attractive.

I get changed after my shower and decide to let my hair air dry today. I make my way over to my laptop and open it up to be greeted by the dating site's brightly coloured home page. I log into my account, and my eyes widen at the little red number next to my contacting requests icon. Thirty-two. Thirty-two contact requests. I click on the icon and skim through the different men, until I come across a rather unusual looking young man. I click on his profile to see a close up of his picture. It's a school photo. He has jet black hair that sticks up in all directions, dark obsidian eyes with black circles underneath of them and very pale, porcelain-like skin. You would've thought he would at least tame his hair for a picture, and at the very least, smile. But his face is emotionless. A messy, yet attractive, look. I close the photo and scroll through his profile, seeing that he has very many of the same interests as me. Classical music, classic novels, hm. Despite his appearance, he seems to have quite a brain. He doesn't live too far away, so meeting him in person wouldn't be a problem. It's just good that I have the money to do so. His age states that he's seventeen, not too young. His name is L Lawliet. Hm, what a unique name.

I decide to accept the request. I mean, why not?

/L's P.O.V/

He accepted the request. I can't believe it.

That morning I had woken up later than planned, which I'm kind of thankful for so I wouldn't have to hear my mother's morning 'noises' through my thin bedroom walls. The first thing I did was check my laptop to see if Light had accepted my request yet.

He did.

Should I message him first? I wouldn't know what to say. Maybe it would seem overly-clingy if I messaged him first.

Wow. I sound like some idiotic love-struck teenage girl. I can't let this get to my head. I've been able to keep myself very stable for years, and I have to keep it up. For sanity's sake. I can't let myself get attached to anyone else or I will be fucked in the end, and I can't let that happen.

Stable, stable L. Stay perfectly stable.

/Light's P.O.V/

I wonder if he's seen that I accepted his request yet. Should I message him? I mean, he must be in havoc at the moment. Being a teenager, he's probably worried about what I would think of him if he was to message me first.

Silly, silly young people.

'_Hello, L. That's a different name.' _I message him. He replies back about five minutes later.

/L's P.O.V/

Thank god he messaged me first.

'_Yes, well, my mother is a different individual.' _I reply back, fingers shaking ever so slightly as I type out the few words.

I don't understand as to why I'm getting so worked up over such a little thing. It's just someone on the internet. I have to keep reminding myself. Stable, stable L. Stay perfectly fucking stable. Don't let yourself get too fucking worked up, L.

I keep repeating this in my head, waiting for him to reply back.

'_Hm, I like it.' _he responds back.

'_Why thank you. Light is a rather different name too.' _

'_I suppose so.'_

We keep up small talk for what seems like forever. It's rather awkward, really. He then asks me a question that I wasn't prepared for at all.  
/Light's P.O.V/

I can tell he must be a very intelligent person. He's not really boring, though the small talk did get a little annoying. I decided to kick things up a little and finally ask him if he'd like to meet.

'_How?' _is his response.

'_Well, it's not like money is a problem for me. It's just a matter of when and where.'_ I would have to wait for a time when he's off school for the day, though I'm not sure where we could meet at.

'_With my grades, it wouldn't matter if I missed any school time.' _he responds back.

'_Hm, alright. So you pick the place and time for me to pick you up.' _I say back, anticipating his answer.

/L's P.O.V/

'_Tuesday at 10:00 am?' _I give him my school address, telling him to pick me up in the back.

'_Alright. I guess I'll see you then.'_

After exchanging cell phone numbers in order to keep in contact outside of the dating site, we both log off.

/Light's P.O.V/

I'm looking forward to meeting L on Tuesday. I clear my plans for that day, moving them to another day just to meet this special boy. This interesting, different-looking young man. This man who I hope, that at some point, I can gladly call mine.

We'll just have to see how things work out, now won't we?

/L's P.O.V/

I spend the rest of my day anticipating what will happen on Tuesday. I just hope that I don't screw things up. I can't let myself get too worked up either, because if I get myself worked up too much, I could just end up fucking up my own life. I can't let that happen.

Stable, stable L. Stay perfectly fucking stable. Keep your walls up. Keep yourself protected.  
Perfectly fucking stable.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Sorry that this chapter took so long, and it's short length. I'm sick, but I still managed to get it written and posted. It took a while to write too, due to my addiction to tumblr. *sigh* Oh well. I'll have a new chapter up tomorrow, hopefully. Also, this will be my first time writing in general P.O.V. Tell me if the switching from P.O.V's is too much/gets confusing, and which P.O.V. is best. Anyways, please review!  
Song: Save Me - Avenged Sevenfold, Stricken - Disturbed &amp; Next to Me - Double or Nothing**_

/L's P.O.V/

I haven't been able to get my mind off of how Tuesday will go. I guess you could say that I'm rather nervous. You can't really blame me, though. This will be the first time anyone has ever really showed an interest in me before, so it's a brand new feeling. It's weird thinking someone could actually truly care for me. I've basically raised myself most of my life while my mother was out doing her own thing.

It must feel good to be loved. It must feel good to know that someone wants you- no, needs you in their life. It must feel good to have someone to talk about your day with, someone to complain to when things in life are getting stressful. You could have the worst day ever, and they'd be there to support you through it all.

Though, I may not ever know that feeling. I may not ever know how it feels to come home from a long day and have someone there to kiss me and make me feel needed, important.

Everyday, people take others love for granted. People cheat and lie. They manipulate and fuck with the ones who care about them most. And that makes me mad. The ones who crave love and affection never receive it, meanwhile the ones who don't give a shit about it at all are rewarded with just that.

Life is fucked up sometimes.

/General P.O.V/

L and Light both kept themselves busy and occupied until the day finally came. Light completed extra work while L studied for something he didn't need to study for. They kept in contact through texting, talking about numerous things and enjoying conversations amongst each other.

Tuesday finally came, and both were as nervous as ever.

L woke up to the bright sun shining through his bedroom window. He smiles as he realizes what day it is, and what was to come. He was finally going to meet Light Yagami, the first person to show an interest in him.

L had come to enjoy talking to Light through text messages, and had gotten used to the long conversations they had had over the past couple of days.

He got out of bed, and instead of putting on his usual blue jeans and white shirt, he put on his only-for-a-special-occasion white button up dress shirt with some rather tighter black jeans.

He tucked his dress shirt into his jeans and added a belt to the outfit. It felt weird to him, dressing in something other than his baggy clothes. But he would do it to impress Light.

He looked into the mirror and decided that his black nest of hair was hopeless, and left it to do its own messy thing.

'_Here we go._' He thought to himself.

It was 9:30 am, and L couldn't stop staring out his classroom window. In exactly half an hour, he'd be meeting Light, and he was nervous as hell. 'I must be going insane,' he thought to himself as he tapped his chin absentmindedly.

He couldn't understand why he was allowing his emotions to control him all of a sudden. They were causing his stomach to do flips and his hands to shake slightly.

He was glad that no one really payed attention to him anyways. Otherwise they'd see him in this state, and he wouldn't want that.

He glanced at the clock again. 9:45 am. Time seemed to be flying by. He could tell that the teacher knew he wasn't paying attention, but his teacher also knew that L already knew all the content of that day's lesson, so it didn't phase him.

9:50. He should probably excuse himself from class now.

/Light's P.O.V/

I had decided to leave rather early in the morning, just so I could be early.

I hated being late to things, and being on time just never really felt right. I would always have to either early or not there at all.

So, early it was. I arrived about ten minutes before 10:00 am, which was pretty perfect if I do say so myself.

I park in the schools parking lot in the back and turn off my car. I lay my head back in my seat, anticipating the following few hours. I'd take him wherever he'd want to go. I'd make this day perfect. For both him and me.

I end up daydreaming until I see the door to the school open slowly.

It's him.

/L's P.O.V/

The scenarios of what could go wrong play through my head, making my head spin and my hands sweat. I'm standing in front of the school bathroom's mirror, staring at my reflection. My stomach continues to do flips, and I mentally slap myself. I can't let this man know that he's affecting me this much. I can't let him see my nervous state seep through my normally emotionless face. I have to calm myself down. He's nothing special, anyways. I don't even know if he'll like me in real life at all. He could find me repulsive.

I suddenly feel stupid for dressing up. I should've stayed in my normal, sloppy state. If he didn't like it, then he could go fuck himself, because that sloppy state is who I am.

Great, now I'm just getting angry with myself. I look at my wrist watch. 9:58. He'll be waiting for me. I have to go now.

I wipe my clammy hands on my jeans and finally exit the bathroom.

I make my way to the end of the hall, towards the exit. I take a deep breath, and walk out the door into the open air, my face as blank as ever.

I can do this.

/General P.O.V/

L noticed Light right away, and Light noticed L right away.

'_Perfectly, fucking stable.'_ L continuously thought to himself as he walked towards Light's car.

Light steps out of the car and makes his way towards L. He reaches out his hand when they both come to a stop on front of each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, L," he says, giving L a flashy smile.

"Likewise," is L's short reply. He reaches out and shakes Light's warm hand.

'_Why is he being so formal?'_ L thinks to himself.

"Shall we go then?" Light says as he gestures towards his car.

"Let's."


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: This chapter is so late, I'm so sorry. I've been busy all week due to, once again, exams next week. *sigh* But school always comes first… I haven't even been able to watch Ouran High in a while, I'm going through torture right now. I'm over tired as hell, but I can't abandon my stories, I love them too much. By the way, I really can't write explicit scenes, so you guys can fill in what happens. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Song: Hesitate - Stone Sour (This song is my favorite okay you guys need to listen to it, I literally just kept replaying it as I wrote.)**_

/General P.O.V/

L was trying his best not to show much emotion towards Light, no matter what Light said, no matter how kind Light was towards him. L was so hell-bent on staying stable, and it was making Light think that L didn't like him.

Light wanted L. Light wanted L badly, and he planned on getting L.

_Light always got what he wanted._

They had been aimlessly driving around for a while now, L staying silent as they drove.

"So, where would you like to go?" Light finally asked, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Anywheres is fine," L replied, continuing to look out the car window.

'Perfectly fucking stable.' L thought to himself.

"You seem rather uninterested. Either that or you're just shy, though you didn't seem like the type," Light said.

'I'm fucking this up. I have to seem more optimistic, or I'll lose him.'

"I'm neither. I'm just not sure what to say, and I don't believe I'm worth enough to be taken somewhere special," L says, finally turning his head to look at Light.

"I obviously think you're special enough, or else I wouldn't have driven all the way here, L. Listen, I'll take you wherever you please, no questions asked," Light said, trying to comfort the younger man.

'I don't know what to say. I don't know where I want to go. Should I just tell him to take me wherever he wants to? Yes, that sounds alright.'L thought once again.

"Just take me wherever you please, because in all honesty I have no clue," L says.

Light glances over to look at the pale raven sitting in the car next to him. L was more dressed up than what he was in his school photo. This meant to Light that L had decided to tidy himself up to meet him.

His beauty was even more evident up close. His pale face contrasted against his dark, spiked hair, and it looked amazing, despite the dark circles under his eyes. Light could tell that L was unusually skinny underneath of his clothes.

Light's thoughts then drifted to what L would look like underneath of his clothes.

'Dirty, dirty thoughts.' Light thought.

"So, is this your first date?" Light said.

'How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?!'L said to himself in his head.

"I guess you could say that," L responded.

_Light always got what he wanted._

"That's surprising, at least to me. I would've thought people would be falling head-over-heels for you after seeing you. You're perfection," Light said, hoping to flatter the man.

"Not many people seem to find me appealing, Light. I'm not usually the ideal man in most people's eyes. I do thank you, though." L responds awkwardly. He had never really gotten complemented by anyone before he met Light, so he never really knew how to take a compliment. "I would've thought that for you, though," he finished.

"Well, you're not wrong. But anyone who ever has tried to come onto me have been complete, unintelligent morons. It's like no one these days can reach my level of intelligence and quite frankly it angers me. I swear to god I lose IQ points every time I'm forced to have conversations with my maids."

"Maids?"

"Yes, maids."

"Psh. Mr. Rich Guy, hm? Coming in to swipe up the outcast in society and turn him into something socially acceptable with bribery and flatterly?" L said, smiling internally but keeping up his blank expression on the outside.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to know about that. You just fucked up my whole plan," Light joked, flashing a smile towards L.

_Light always got what he wanted._

"I apologize then, Mr. Yagami."

"Mr. Yagami?"

L just smiled.

They drove in silence again for a bit until Light decided to break the ice.

"So then you have no experience, correct?" Light asked.

"Experience? I have lots of experience in many things, Light. Clarify what you mean," L responded, knowing full-well what Light was talking about.

"I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Perhaps I do."

"So am I right then?"

"Mhm."

"Alright. I'll take it slow then," Light said as he pulled into a vacant parking lot.

_Light always got what he wanted._

Before L could respond, Light had his hand on L's thigh and his lips on L's.

L had no idea what to do. He didn't know how to kiss, so he sat dumbfounded as Light continued.

"Not even kissing?" Light said, breaking his lips away from L's.

"...no," is L's short response.

"Just follow my lead then."

L complied as Light pressed his lips against L's once again. Soon enough, L was mimicking Light's lips perfectly, learning as he went along. Light continued to rub L's leg, causing L to lose his composure and basically melt into Light's touch. This was the first time L had ever done anything with anyone, so Light knew that L would be easy to seduce. Light needed this younger man.

They soon pulled away, causing L to accidentally let out a whimper. L still had the pink blush on his cheeks, which Light found adorable.

"Would you like to go somewhere else and continue?" Light asked L, kissing his cheek.

"That would be nice." 


	5. Help!

_**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but I need a little help. I'm honestly at a loss for what to do with this chapter, seeing as how I'm a very shy writer when it comes to, ehrm, yaoi scenes. So I would like suggestions on what I COULD try, seeing as how I left off the story with something that was obviously going to lead to… you know. Anyways, any help is welcome! Thank you!**_


End file.
